enderman_of_d00mfandomcom-20200214-history
Titans mod
Summary The Titans mod is the creator's largest and most popular mod. It adds new bosses - Titans and their minions. They brings a new level of deadliness that can compete with Orespawn, so hold your excitement and let's jump in! Also, PREPARE TO DIE MANY TIMES! The Titans mod's main focus is Titans, which are extremely powerful godly beings. Titans are designed to not be oneshotted, so most, if not all weapons that oneshot all other mobs cannot oneshot titans. Most titans have a titan spirit, which is the form they go into after their body gets defeated. Titan spirits can suck in mobs to gradually revive, or go to a Templar to instantly revive, except for Witherzilla's titan spirit, which only goes for the Player. Titans are divided into 4 categories based on their strength: Lesser, Average, Greater and God. Titans also spawn in many minions of his faction. For more information about them, see this page: Titans. This mod also adds in 3 sets of armor and weapons: Harcadium, Absence and Adminium, in order to defeat titans. Most other swords does minimal damage to them, and most, if not all other armor will actually get erased by them. There are also 2 extremely powerful god weapons: The Ultima Blade and the Optima Axe that is dropped by God titans. There are also Wither Turrets to help you defeat titans. They are the Anti-Air Wither Turret, the Anti-Ground Wither Turret and the Siege Wither Turret. Everything about this mod (Note: This wiki is very incomplete so many of the following pages are missing or doesn't contain much information.) Blocks * Adamantium Ore * Chromium Ore * Compacted Bedrock * Copper Ore * Harcadium Block * Harcadium Ore * Lead Ore * Magnesium Ore * Nether Coal Ore * Nether Diamond Ore * Nether Gold Ore * Nether Stone Ore * Platinum Ore * Silver Ore * Tin Ore * Void Block * Void Ore Enchantments * Durability * Ferocity * Maniac * Shurakin * Titan Slaying * Unstability * Upper-Cut Items * Adamantium * Bronze * Chaff * Chromium * Copper * Creepy Wither Doll * Diamond String * Growth Serum * Harcadium * Hey Pat! I'm a Wither Skeleton, and I'm for the warm up rounds! * Lead * Magnesium * Noxius Trau' Brew * Platinum * Pleasant Blade Flower * Pleasant Blade Leaf * Pleasant Blade Seed * RNG relinquisher * Silver * Steel * Tin * Void Essence Armor, tools and weapons * Absence Armor * Absence Tools * Absence Sword * Adamantium Sword (Upcoming) * Adminium Armor * Adminium Tools * Adminium Sword * Harcadium Armor * Harcadium Arrow * Harcadium Bow * Harcadium Tools * Harcadium Sword * Optima Axe (Unobtainable, will be obtainable in the future) * Ultima Blade Foods * Diamond Apple * Diamond Bread * Diamond Cookie * Diamond Melon Slice * Diamond Potatoe * Diamond Pumpkin Pie * Golden Bread * Golden Cookie * Golden Melon Slice * Golden Potatoe * Golden Pumpkin Pie * Malgrum Fruit * Malgrum Seeds Mobs * Anti-Air Wither Turret * Anti-Ground Wither Turret * Siege Wither Turret Titans See page: Titans Titan minions * Reinforced Snow Golem * Omegafish Minions * Cave Spider Titan Minions * Spider Titan Minions * Skeleton Titan Minions * Zombie Titan Minions * Giant * Creeper Titan Minions * Zombie Pigman Titan Minions * Ghast Guard * Blaze Titan Minions * Wither Skeleton Titan Minions * Wither Minion * Ghast Titan Minions * Reinforced Iron Golem * Ender Colossus Minions * Flying Ender Crystal * Ender Dragon Minion Orespawn addon * Ancient Dried Overlord Scorpion Spawn Egg Part * Ancient Dried Overlord Scorpion Spawn Egg * Ancient Dried Methuselah Kraken Spawn Egg Part * Ancient Dried Methuselah Kraken Spawn Egg * Methuselah Kraken * Overlord Scorpion Others * Advanced Wither * clearMinions command * Electric Judgement * Radiation Poisoning * The Nowhere * The Void * Titan Spirit * Titans mod achivements * Titans mod damage sources Download For the download links, go to https://www.curseforge.com/minecraft/mc-mods/the-titans-mod and you will find them. Category:Mod Category:Minecraft Category:Titans mod Category:The Titans mod